Web authoring involves generation of content, in the form of web pages, and interconnecting them with hyperlinks. These hyperlinks enable a user to navigate through the content and enable cross-referencing between many pages.
A typical representation of a web site is in the form of a graph 100, as shown in the simple example of FIG. 1, consisting of nodes 101 that represent pages and links 102 that correspond to hyperlinks between pages. Whilst the structure of a web site may be clear where there are a small number of pages and a small number of links, (as in FIG. 1), typically web sites may comprise thousands to hundreds of thousands of web pages and this results in a graph which is large, complex and does not provide a clear representation of the structure of the web site.